


All for One

by yoshitsune



Category: Jormungand (Manga)
Genre: Costume Kink, Food Kink, Gen, Guro, Illness, Paranoia, Pre-Canon, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets written from <a href="http://daily-prompt.dreamwidth.org/">daily-prompt</a> prompts. Kasper and his entourage, mostly set during the vol.11 time-skip. Involves a lot of dumb headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. back to school shopping

  
'You're thinking about them, aren't you?' Kasper said, when he noticed Jonah looking around the mall at groups of harried parents and children loaded with shopping bags. Signs for the stores around them touted back to school savings in bright colours. Jonah didn't respond, and Chiquita chuckled, petting his hair. 'Ahhh, Misha is making such a difficult face.'  
  
Kasper bent closer to Jonah's face, grinning. 'Or do you miss your lessons? Edgar and Allan could teach you a few things.'  
  
'No thanks,' Jonah said laconically.  
  
'So straight forward,' Chiquita said, trying not to burst into laughter. 'Ahhh, but look at those uniforms, aren't they cute?'  
  
Listening and watching from a distance, Edgar sighed. 'Christ, she's totally like one of those owners who wants to dress up her pet dog in dumb costumes.'  
  
Allan nodded slowly over his coffee. 'In that way Boss is exactly the same.'  
  
'Look at them go...'  
  
'Now they're arguing over the design...?'  
  
Suddenly Edgar unmuted his headset and said in a hurried whisper, 'Sis, I'm with you on the shorts and kneesocks. Good job.'  
  
Allan nearly choked on his coffee. 'You too?!'  
  



	2. summer cold

When Allan looked out of the inn reception's window into the parking area, he saw Kasper was already huddled up in a blanket in the back seat of his car. Last night he'd had to drive out to the nearest village store to buy up their supplies of cold remedies, but Kasper's condition didn't seem improved. He swore quietly and glanced over his shoulder, almost bumping into Edgar.  
  
'Jesus fuck,' Allan hissed and instinctively pushed him back a step. Edgar seemed to have seen what he had, and under the momentum of the push turned towards the door. Allan picked up his bag and quickly followed him out, while Poe was settling their account and getting dragged into a conversation about the lovely tourist spots in the area.  
  
They walked towards the second car while throwing looks in the direction of Kasper's car. Edgar pulled up, saying, 'Wow, he's making a pitiful "spoil me" face at Sis.'  
  
Allan wanted to keep moving, but couldn't resist taking a look. 'No kidding. And she's totally ignoring him.'  
  
They sniggered. 'No way, he's gonna try it on Jonah?'  
  
'Oh my god... is he going to throw a tantrum?'  
  
'Hey.' Poe's sudden call from behind them caused them to almost break into a run to reach their car. Edgar had the keys, and they locked themselves in. Poe knocked at Allan's window until the tinted glass was let down an inch. 'Hey Allan, it's definitely your turn to chauffeur today.'  
  
Allan grimaced, feeling a little bad for Poe, but then said, 'Non, nope, sorry man. I'll make it up another time.'  
  
'You've got to be kidding.'  
  
'No seriously, I can't deal with sick people, and Boss is about 10 times worse.'  
  
Edgar stretched like he'd had enough of this, and said, 'Come on, let it go. You know it'll be funny to see Sis picking on him while he doesn't have enough braincells to defend himself.'  
  
Allan side-eyed him. 'Why don't _you_ go then?'  
  
'It won't be _that_ good.'  
  
Poe eventually gave up and started trudging towards Kasper's car. On the way he passed Jonah, who was stomping towards the second car with more energy than he usually showed outside of a fight. Edgar unlocked the doors for him to slip into the back seat. 'Oh, you're gracing us with your presence today?'  
  
'You're worried about it catching?'  
  
Jonah sneered humourlessly, ignoring Edgar, and said, 'Only idiots get summer colds.'  
  
'You should definitely stay away from him, then.'


	3. Solitary Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: powdered doughnuts  
> rating: G  
> Late night snack stop while going for a stroll.

Kasper licked up the layers of sugar dust coating his fingers, eyes on Jonah across the food-court table. Jonah glanced at him from under long eyelashes, twitched an eyebrow; he was always watchful, especially of Kasper. His lips were dusted pale like the soft silver hairs of his body, a smear of red at the corner of his mouth.

'I knew you'd like these doughnuts once you got a taste of them,' Kasper said.

'Not much,' Jonah responded, still contradicting him as a lifestyle, unless it was work.

They were alone for a change, Jonah taking guard duty while Chiquita slept. Sometimes it felt like he was daring Jonah to crack; but of course there was always the collateral.

It was easy to forget that almost a year had already passed, since that spring; and like Chiquita kept saying, it was a shame that they hadn't kept Jonah from the start. He was such a good little weapon. However, Kasper had known from the start that even collateral couldn't keep Jonah for ever, not when they were so mismatched, and with all the bad blood of the past.

Jonah still kept his distant politeness. Kasper wondered what he was missing, what sort of smiles, what sort of laughter--things reserved for his sister, hidden somewhere until she drew them out. He reached out with a napkin to wipe the jam smears on Jonah's face, and laughed at his consternation.

As these things went though, Kasper couldn't take it all too seriously.


	4. Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Placelessness.  
> Jonah, Chiquita.  
>  _Gonna go for a drive, it's so quiet._

It's afternoon in central Europe when they're on the road. Not their territory, but he doesn't care to question it. Low sun catches bright on passing yellow fields. The large clouds far on the horizon seem as unmovable as mountains. The interior of their car is quiet for now, no rowdy talking or loud music while Kasper and Chiquita sleep.  
  
Jonah rolls his head on the headrest and looks at the light through his lids, feels the warmth. Cool dappling shadows of poplars wake him on the approach of a village. Poe slows the car in search of a petrol station.  
  
Even before they stop Jonah has his seatbelt off, gun out. He holds it pointing down between his knees, forearms resting on his thighs. There's a yellow rental car parked on the forecourt, three young people; to the side, an old woman, hair covered by a scarf, carrying a basket and dragged along by a lanky dog that's following a trail.  
  
His gaze sweeps for the relevant details, the way they move, things in the shadows. One of the girls smiles, raises her hand. Beads and metal flash. He instantly presses himself back against the seat. Chiquita squeezes his wrist. She cracks one eye open and regards him from the side.  
  
'Careful Misha, don't turn into one of those twitchy little bitches. I'd be really sad about the waste.' She slips her hand back down onto the seat, and with it his gun.


	5. Basic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orientation.  
> Kasper, Chiquita.  
>  _Pre-canon. Little Kasper finds his sadistic streak when he gets too close to the family business._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains gore/guro.

Kasper had wanted to see so badly how Chiquita did it. He'd been sleepless from his imagination giving him the details he craved. The brief smell of blood and sweat were more sharp to him among everything else. He'd seen the remains on her--the blood stains, the small pieces of shrapnel and meat.   
  
Like one of his favourite movie heroes she'd walked out calmly, a little smirk for her audience.   
  
He liked thinking about the men she'd killed--she killed women too--but Kasper liked to think of the men. Seeing them ruined when they'd been alive only moments earlier.  
  
He wanted time to look at their ruined bodies, to examine the neat points of entry, cuts that reached bone, sometimes snapped right through to show marrow. He wanted to take off their masks. He wanted to see under their skin.  
  
He was not interested in other sources. Crime-scenes and war-zones bored him when they didn't make him uneasy. He knew there was a difference.   
  
He wanted Chiquita's kills.


End file.
